


What If Sanders Sides (Intro / Start )

by Creativia



Series: What If Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: This is an interactive fic. Get a taste of what it's like to be in the Sanders Sides verseChoose a character, and see their perspective exploring different scenarios and the consequences of certain decisions, with an emphasis on 'Can Lying be Good', 'SVS' and the concept of lying  based on the Sanders Sides series.Please read this part. I would like some comments to help me to decide who to write next.Likely to follow along, (continuing the what if options though), with where the series currently is when it gets to that point.(On pause atm)
Series: What If Sanders Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What If Sanders Sides (Intro / Start )

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry it feels like it's been a while. I have a few ideas for Sanders Sides fics to write. This is my current one though, and I'm excited to try this.
> 
> Also, yes I'm adding links along with stating which chapter the next part is in. It started cause I wasn't sure I'd be able to figure out the link thing, and I wanted to keep it in for now in case the links don't always work. Let me know if you'd like me to remove the additional directions.
> 
> *Also, please note the chapters are not always going to be this short
> 
> I am going to try my best to write these characters in character.

(Note)

Hey so I've decided to try writing an interactive story. Basically, there will be different options and based on what you pick will choose how the story goes for what you are reading. These will be based on scenarios brought up in the Sanders Sides, with an emphasis on 'Can Lying be Good', 'SVS' and the concept of lying.  
First, pick who's perspective you want to read from.

[Roman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065812/chapters/57916189)\- (Go to the work in the series with Roman in the title)

Virgil

Logan

Patton

(character) Thomas

I am writing Roman's first, since that's where my muse is at the moment, but please comment who you would like so I know who to focus on next.

At the end of a chapter, I will present options and then direct you to the chapter to continue the story from there.

( I am currently still writing this, so not all story continuations from options will be there yet )

**Author's Note:**

> I'm figuring out how to do this interactive thing. This is something new for me, but I wanted to try it.  
> I will be sure to go over and edit.  
> Please let me know if you have any questions
> 
> *Logan and Patton perspectives may start with the Heart vs Mind scenarios
> 
> *Oh yeah, also, if you comment on this fic, make sure its on the ch you're talking about, otherwise it will get confusing because of the kind of fic this is. Thank you


End file.
